fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Consequences
As two girls try to figure out how to deal with the Neverseen, the Neverseen find out who told the girls. After many punishments, it only gets worse when Elijah Fletcher finds out one of the Neverseen's secrets. And it leads to many fights. When Elijah tries to leave for his family's safety, things get worse. And now they have to deal with the Consequences. Chapter 1 Liana Fletcher: I walked down the halls of Foxfire, looking for Billy. I spotted him talking to a girl. "Hi Billy! Who's this?" I asked. " Oh, um. This is umm......Samantha! " He said. "Hi Samantha! I'm Liana." I said, holding my hand out for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Laura. Anyways, I have to go. Bye Billy!" Samantha said. " Laura? I'm not Laura! I'm Liana. Big difference. " I grumbled. "How's your dad?" Billy asked. "Still won't change his mind. Anyways, we're going to be late!" Ceres Bennett: "Ceo! Guess who has the same alchemy teacher as me" my best friend, Nia squealed as I took my books out of my locker "Who?" I said grabbing her schedule . "Justin!" She said happily, I laghed, Nia's had a crush on Justin since Level 2. "Good for you" I say patting her on the back. I sigh "Nia I have to tell you something" I say. Liana Fletcher: "Late for what? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes!" Billy said. " Oh. " "Hey, Lee!" A extremely familiar voice called. I turned. "Oh uh...ummm.....Hi?" I said, nervously. "Planning on getting detention today?" Dylan asked. " I..wait...what? You don't plan on getting detention! " I protested. "Yeah, well, knowing you, I won't see you at lunch." Dylan said, grinning. I glared at him. "Liana? Can I talk to you?" He asked. He seemed kinda nervous. I nodded. He led me over to a corner. "Liana, I need your advice......" Ceres Bennett: "I think" I say changing her giddy expression to a worried one "I-I think. I think I'm gonna beat you to orientation" I say and start to run away from her. "Hey!" She yells. Liana Fletcher: "My advice for what?" I asked. "How do I tell a girl I like her?" He asked nervously. "You walk up to her, and you say, I love you. That's is Dylan. Read my lips. Tell her, I love you. It's that simple." I said. Clearly I new nothing. Because it is most certainly NOT that simple. "Who's the lucky girl?" I asked. "It's...... Ceres Bennett: I might have ran to fast. Or too far. Because next thing I knew my home crystal was glittering and I was at Aberfield. I laughed, Nia was going to FREAK. I headed over to my house and was about to yell for my parents when... "Hunter, we've been here for too long. I mean we just need to take Ceres to the Neverseen and everything will go as planned! We have Elijah Flecher on our team now, all we have to do is leave this horrible place" my mom said from inside the house. "But Chiara, what about Finn, and Jenice! She's only a bab, and how will they survive on their own!" my dad responde. "Look, Hunter" my mom said "Ceres is why we came to spy for the Neverseen. She CAN'T find out who her real parents are. We need to turn her in. As for Finn and Jenice, who cares! We only had kids to blend in, so people wouldn't think we were spies!" I couldn't listen to any more. My parents, Chiara and Hunter Bennett, we're Neverseen spies. I needed to find Finn. To tell him what's going on. Then me and Nia would investigate. I needed to know more. I would do anything to find out more. No matter the consequences. Chapter 2 Liana Fletcher: "It's who?" I asked. The bell rang. "Umm....I'll tell you another time! Gotta get to class! Bye!" And with that, he hurried off. " I WILL get back to you! And you WILL tell me! " I shouted. "C'mon Lee. We have to get to class." Billy said, tugging on my arm. " Alright! I'm coming! " I grumbled. "What'd he want, anyway?" Billy asked. "He wanted advice." I said. Billy went quiet. I looked at him, curiously. "What are you going to do to stop your dad?" Billy asked, quietly. "I'm going to follow him, and figure out the Neverseen's plans." Ceres Bennett: "Finn!" I yelled when I returned to Foxfire "Finn, where are you! " I yelled repeatedly. After a couple minutesI decided to call him over the speaker, so I headed to the magnates office. "Will Finn Bannett report to the magnates office, someone is here to see you" Magnate Leto announced, moments later Finn knockes on the door, when he see's me he turns pale. "Let's talk in the hallway" I say as I wave Magnet Leto goodbye. "What's wrong" Finn asks as we stop at his locker. Liana Fletcher: "How?" Billy asked. "Umm...I can vanish. Remember?" I grinned. "What will you do if they find out?" Billy asked. " Dad won't care as long as I don't tell anyone. Though I'm still going to tell you. The Neverseen on the other hand........I'm not sure. " I said. "Just.....promise me you won't do anything dangerous." Billy said. "Um...Billy? You do realize, I am the girl who LOVES adventure. I am SO gonna do something dangerous." I said, grinning at him. "You do realize we're missing class?" Billy said. "Eh...I'd sleep through it anyways." I said. "Then how do you always ace your quizzes?" Billy asked. I gave him a sheepish grin. "I have my ways." ' Ceres Bennett:' I told him everything. When I finished my rant he was as pale as the marble floors below us. Finally after he gained some color in his face he asked "What about Jenice? We have to get her!" He lost all the color left in his face. "We'll get her after school" I said "They don't know I was there, so they won't do anything till Tonight" she saw the worry in his face and she decided to comfort him more "We'll stay at Nia's house until we find out more" I say patting his shoulder. A small smile formed his lips, he's been crushing on Nia for YEARS. "See you at lunch" I say, running to my class. Liana Fletcher: Study Hall. "Wanna come over later?" Billy whispered, pretending to be reading. "Maybe." I whispered back. "What's THAT supposed to mean? " He whispered back. "It means maybe." I whispered. "Lee, what does it mean? Will you come over or not?" He asked, out loud. "Ms. Fletcher! Mr. Neederman! Would you like to explain why you were talking when you're supposed to be studying?" Mr. Edwards asked. " Sorry, sir. We won't do it again. " I apologized. 3 minutes later. "So, you coming over later?" " Billy, hush! We're gonna get in....... " I start. "What part of 'we won't do it again ' do you not understand?!" Mr. Edwards asked. "None of it, sir!" Billy said. I smacked my forehead. "So, Mr. Know-it-all, do you know what I'm about to tell you?" Mr. Edwards asked. " That Lee and I are your best students, and you love us SO MUCH! So you're just gonna let us go sit back down. And because I figured out exactly what you were going to say, I'll just go sit down..... " Billy said, sitting down and burying his head in his book. "No Mr. Neederman. That is quite the opposite. What I was actually going to say is, you and Ms. Fletcher have detention for the next week. Enjoy!" Mr. Edwards said. " I thought you wanted me to tell you the opposite of what you were going to say! And enjoy detention! Who are you kidding! " Billy said. I stomped on his foot. "Ouch! What on earth was that for?" He asked. "Your stupidness." I grumbled. "Mr. Neederman, and Ms. Fletcher. Go see the Magnate. And don't even THINK of arguing. Or I'll add to your detention. Have a good visit!" And with that, Mr. Edwards walked back to his desk. "Thanks so much Mr. Know-it-all. Now you've proved Dylan right. I will actually have detention after all. " Ceres Bennett: ' "Where were you?!" Nia asked in the middle of study hall. "I'll tell you later" I said for the millionth time since I got back. "I want to know" she wined, I glared at her. Two kids where sent to the magnates office a couple minutes ago and I knew that if Nia kept bothering me we would be joining them. I finally asked her "Nia, can I sleep over tonight?" I made sure to whisper so we wouldn't get in trouble. "Yes, of course" she said excitedly, and a bit to loudly. "Miss Corvette, Miss Bennett" Mr. Edwards said sharply "Did Mr. Neederman and Miss Fletcher not JUST interrupt the class and get sent to Magnate Leto?! Perhaps you can join them" he started shooing us away like flies "Go on". As we left the classI glared at Nia "Sometimes I wonder if your physicly are able to whisper" I say and we both laugh. '''Liana Fletcher: ' "Why do you always like giving me detention?" I asked Billy. " Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose! " Billy protested. I snorted. "Now, back to the original question, are you coming over today? And don't you dare say maybe. If you do, I will haunt your dreams for the rest of eternity." Billy said. " Maybe. " I said. "What did I just say?" Billy asked. "You said to say maybe." I said, sweetly. I knew the look on his eyes. I ran off towards Magnate Leto's office. He chased me. I looked back to see how close he was. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but the next thing I knew, I had slammed into a furious Leto. "Uh oh." Chapter 3 '''Liana Fletcher: I walked to lunch, thinking about how mom would react to me getting a week of detention, starting next week. I didn't get as much as Billy though. He got three weeks. "You seem to be awfully quiet. Are you okay, Lee?" Billy asked. "Yes. But if you ask me one more time if I'm coming over, I will not talk to you for a month." I said. " I doubt that. " He said. At the food line, a girl walked up to me. "Are you Dylan's girlfriend?" She asked. I dropped my tray of food and stared at her with a horrified face. " You're kidding." I said, picking up the food. "No. He said so himself! Go ask him if you don't believe me!" She said. She pointed to a guilty looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He must have heard her. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "I'm Avalon. Avalon Hawkins. One of Dylan's closest friends. So I know EVERYTHING. " She said. "Everything, huh?" I mumbled. "Well, most everything. He tells Niko more. And Niko tells his sister, Katrina. And Kat tells me. So yeah." She shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I have a guilty looking boy to deal with........" Ceres Bennett: We didn't get much detention. Just a month. No biggy. I'm kidding. It's a big problem. If me and Nia had detention for a month do you know how much time we would have to investigate?! Zero. Zip. Nada. Magnate Leto must have been in a horrible mood becouse he never ''gives me or Nia detention. At lunch I tell Nia all about my so called "parents". By the end she was practically in tears, Chiara and Hunter had been her second family. When her father died, they were there for her, when her mom lost her job, they were there for her. And know, she found out the were spies the whole time. I decided lift the mood with Nia's favorite thing. Gossip. "Did you hear" I start "Dylan has a girlfriend" Dylan is in the level above us and basically half of Foxfire has a crush on him. "Ohhhh" Nia said, much happier "Who did he choose". '''Liana Fletcher:' I stormed over to Dylan. " I think you and need to have a chat. " I said. "Umm......about w..what?" He asked nervously. "About saying someone's your girlfriend without talking to them. Now, What do you have to say for yourself? And I do NOT want excuses." I said, firmly. "Look, Lee. I can explain EVERYTHING! Just......" He looked around at the audience before continuing. "not now." He finished. "No. You. Will. Explain. Now. Or I will haunt your dreams for the rest of eternity." I said, coldly. "Look, I.......I'll tell you later. Bye!" He got up and dashed for the hallway. I ran after him. I turned a corner and slammed into a confused Billy. Ceres Bennett: "Someone named Liana" I awnser. Before either one of us could say anything a girl from the other side started yelling at Dylan. I nod at Nia and we follow Dylan to see what's going on. Liana Fletcher: "You okay, Lee?" Billy asked. " No. I'm not. I have a stubborn boy to find. " I stormed off to go find him. "Why? What'd he do? By any chance would it be Dylan?" He asked, following me. "Bingo. He said I was his girlfriend! Can you believe it? Me? His GIRLFRIEND? He's crazy! And he didn't even ask me first." I exclaimed. "Wait. He said you ''were ''his GIRLFRIEND?! I think he went that way." Billy said. We both went to search for Dylan. Chapter 4 We saw Dylan by the library looking SUPER sad and depressed. We were about to go over to him and see what was wrong, but a girl and a boy came up to him first. "Shhh" I whispered to Nia, she nodded. Finally, someone spoke. Liana Fletcher: "Dylan? I'm not going to tell at you this time, but would you please tell me what's going on?" I asked, softly. "Look, it was a misunderstanding. Please, just leave it at that." He said, desperately. He looked so sad, torn, upset, and heartbroken. I nodded and walked off with Billy following. He said one last thing. I couldn't make out the words though. This is what he said. "I wish someone could understand what I'm going through." ' Ceres Bennett:' I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Nia. She looked so disappointed. "Come on" I said grabbing her hand and running towards the girl. "What's your problem" I ask her. Liana Fletcher: I turned toward the girl. "What do you mean?" I asked. ' Ceres Bennett:' "I mean" I say rolling my eyes "You just crushed Dylan's heart". Liana Fletcher: I look at her, confused. "No I didn't. He has feelings for another girl!" I glance back at Dylan. "I think." ' Ceres Bennett:' I laughed "Dude. He likes- no he loves you" I said and Nia nodded "Come on" I started dragging her to Dylan. When we got there I said "Dylan, who ever you are, do you have something to say to each other. The other boy was looking pale now. Liana Fletcher: " No. He likes someone else. " I said. He looked so sad and heartbroken I felt sorry for him. I twisted away from her and ran out of the Library. I ran up to the leapmaster, getting ready to leave. Ceres Bennett: "Oh come on" I groan "She's Liana, right" he nods. "Your ship name is Diana" Nia announces as we arrive at the leap master we're Liana is about to leave. We shove Dylan into Liana's arms. Kiss kiss kiss ''I chant in my head ''there faces are so close.... ''But before we can see what happens next they disappear into the light. '''Liana Fletcher:' What. Was. She. DOING! WAS DUE INSANE! SHOVING DYLAN INTO ME! Appearing at home, we both tumble. "Dylan. I...I'm Sorry about yelling at you. Just....just leave me alone right now." I said. Tears were streaming down my face. Not because of Dylan, but because I could sense danger inside. I had this weird ability where you could sense many things. I turn and run inside. "Mom! Dad! Is everything okay?" I ask. Elijah turns to me. "Did you tell anyone?" He asks. " What? Bu..... " I was cut off. "Did you or did you not?" He asked. I hung my head head and nodded. "They're coming Lee. Get out of here!" He said. I knew what he meant. I grabbed a bit of food, some clothes, and blankets, and got out of there. I had to fix this now. Before they destroy everything. Chapter 5 Ceres Bennett: The rest of the day was boring. Dylan and Liana never came back and by the end I was ready to sleepover with Finn, at Nia's. "Flarefield!" Nia shouted at the leapmaster. As we arrived I heard voices. The voices of my so called "parents". We need to leave ''I mouthed to Nia ''You go with Finn ''Nia transmitted ''It will be to dangerus if I go I nodded as I held up my pathfinder "Good luck" she whispered as she walked into her giant house. And with that, me and Finn light leaped to a new place. The Nutral Territories. Liana Fletcher: I arrived in The Neutral Territories, hoping I could stay with one of the nomes. I look around, looking for something that might help me. When I don't we anything, I go to set up camp in a small clearing. I hear twig snap. "Hello? "I called. Ceres Bennett: When me and Finn arrive there I see Liana. Oh no "Hello?" she calls. I push Finn forward, Liana cant see me. Liana Fletcher: "What are you doing here, Finn?" I asked. I vanished several times as I walked closer. Ceres Bennett: "Umm, I" Finn starts, he looks back at me with a flushed face and I try not to crack up. The key word in that sentence is try. ''I fail and start laghing like a maniack. '''Liana Fletcher:' I stalk toward what's-her-name. "Why did to try to make Dylan kiss me? Cause I'll tell you what. We didn't kiss. He likes someone else. And don't you dare say otherwise." I said. ' Ceres Bennett:' I glare "Look Loura, or Lilly for that matter" I start "Nia, Finn and I are all having a tough day, so back off" I start to drag Finn way, but I see her staring at me. Liana Fletcher: "Your not the only one." I mumble. I turn and walk back to where I as setting up camp. Ceres Bennett: I whip my heads towards her "Excuse me" I say "Trust me, you didin't have your family abandon you, to become a traitor, and to force you to leave the home you've lived in for 15 years" I was in tears know. Liana Fletcher: "Oh? How do you know I haven't? For your information, I was just kicked out of the house, and my family is paying consequences right now by the Neverseen." I shot back. I glare at her, and then vanish. Ceres Bennett: I cant belive it. "Your dad dosent happen to be Elijah Flecher?!" I ask, worried. Liana Fletcher: ''' I appear right next to her. "Possibly." I vanish again. '''Ceres Bennett: I rolled my eyes. "Look, if your dad's Elijah you have no idea how much danger your family is in right now" I said. I saw tears starting to for in Finn's eyes and I held his hand. I was fighting back tears myself. Liana Fletcher: "I..Your right. I DON'T know how much danger they're in except that it's bad. But I plan to fix everything. I just........don't know how." I said, appearing again. Ceres Bennett: I lay a hand on her shoulder "The best thing you can do is to stay with them, so you can protect them, If you leave even one of them alone, the Neverseen will kill them... or something worse. You have to bring them all, everyone you love-" she paled "We forgot Jenice....." Liana Fletcher: "Let's go get......what's-her-name. She's more important then my dad. He chose to get himself in this mess." ' Ceres Bennett:' I nodded "Then we'll get the rest of your family" Chapter 6. Liana Fletcher: "Where do you live? Is it far? Oh! Is it haunted? I bet it's haunted! Or maybe I've just been watching to many human horror movies." Ceres Bennett: She sighed "It's not super far, just around the corner" she said "At the egde of the Nuetral Territories. No its no haunted. Yes you probably have, has Sophie given them to you, since she's like your great-great-great-great grandmother?" Liana Fletcher: "I think her cousin Dex gave them to me but I could be wrong." Ceres Bennett: "Ok, who cares" I say spotting the house "You knock on the door and Finn and I will get Jenice through the window. And before you as, no this is breaking and entering". Liana Fletcher: "Wait! What am supposed to say! They're YOUR parents! I haven't even met them before! So why should I have to knock?" I asked, stubbornly. Ceres Bennett: She sighed "I don't know! There not my parents! Sell Girl Scout cookies or something" with that we left her clueless and climbed up to the windo "Distract them" I yelled before we disappeared into Jenices room. Liana Fletcher: I knocked on the door. It opened. "Oh! Um....hi? I'm....a foxfire student and I'm here to....uh..... sell you meltmallow! I mean mallowmelt! And uh......I left it at home. So....oops? Would you like some bursts custard? I mean custard bursts! Um...I....uh...." I smacked my forehead. This was weird. I am so gonna get Ceres back. Ceres Bennett: "Jenice, Jenice!" I whisper-yelled, "Oh my....." Finn said and I ran over to him. There I saw Jenice's crib, but no Jenice. Liana Fletcher: "So.....how about a game? OR I could do this!" I stuck my tongue out, and ran, hoping they would be dumb enough to follow me. And.....they probably were. Either that or they realized who I was. Because they came chasing after me. I took a bunch of twists and turns and finally (as far as I knew) lost them. I ran back to the house and climbed through the window. I noticed Ceo and Finn staring at a crib. "What are you dudes waiting for! Let's get out of here......." Only then did I notice the empty crib. ' Ceres Bennett:' I grab the notes on the crib "Lets go we'll talk later" I say jumping out the window with Finn. Liana Fletcher: "Why do they never tell me anything?" I sighed. I jumped out the window, hoping Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were still lost. ' Ceres Bennett:' I ran straight into Hunter and Chiara "Ahh, Ceo, we were just looking for you" they said "I should probably go back to a friend house" I say nervously. I grab Liana's arm "This is a friend I made at school" I say squeezing Liana's arm tightly (a bit to tightly) Liana Fletcher: "Uh...Hi? Thanks for.......playing with me earlier? I...uh....we'll be going now! Bye! Nice knowing you!" I dragged Finn and CEO with me as I backed up towards the leapmaster because I forgot my crystal to the neutral territories back at camp. ' Ceres Bennett:' I know the leapmaster cant take us to the nutral territories so I run back to camp as fast as I can, dragging Finn and Lee with me. Liana Fletcher: "They're following us!" I tell Ceo and Finn. Ceres Bennett: ''' "I know that you nincompoop" I yell back "Run faster!" '''Liana Fletcher: I stopped. "I am NOT a nincompoop, you...you nincompoop!!" I snapped. Ceres Bennett: I snorted "Thats an amazing comback" I said, stopping. "Uh, guys" Finn starts, but Chiara and Hunter grab us and I try (and fail) to scream. Liana Fletcher: I back up into a tree. "Whoa dudes! It's not nice to pick on your kids." I tell them, holding my hands out. For some reason, my hands feel weird and itchy. Lightning suddenly shoots out. Ceres Bennett: Everyone screams as Finn and I dash away from the lightning and next to Liana. "Holy Guacamole, your a Charger?!" I say, eying my "parents" carefully "Why have you not told me these things" Liana Fletcher: "I didn't know!" I screamed as more lightning shot out. "Make it stop!" And then, I blacked out. Chapter 7 Ceres Bennett: I hit her. I knocked her out. "There" I said, calmly "I made it stop". After a second Chiara and Hunter start running towards us "Oh beep" Finn says. "Come on" I say grabbing Finn and Liana and light leaping away with my crystal. Liana Fletcher: I wake up and look around. "Wha....what happened?" I look around again. "And where on earth are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Ceres Bennet: "Really here!" I yell at Finn waving at the hills and valleys "Were in the middle of no where!" Liana Fletcher:"Hey, wait a minute! Where's Nia? And Jenice, and Dylan? And Billy? And your parents? And what happened to mine? And what happened to Avalon, and Elena, and..And um... " Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Future